Nowadays, development of a visible light communication system that performs visible light communication for various objects is being actively performed. Communication technology using an environmentally-friendly Light Emitting Diode (LED) according to a request of Green IT is being quickly developed.
An LED-identification (ID) system, which is a visible light communication system using an LED element, which is a lighting element, is a wireless communication system that transmits and receives using an LED light source. That is, the LED-ID system is an integrated network system that constructs a wireless communication network using light emitted from the LED and that performs a function of a lighting lamp, and that includes both a wireless communication system and an ID network system.
In order to implement a white LED, which is a basic LED, an LED element for performing a function of a lighting lamp in such an LED-ID system generates light by mixing light of three colors of R, G, and B. Each of three chip LEDs having three color elements has various mixing ratios, and by adjusting a mixing ratio of R, G, and B elements, which are individual color elements, the three chip LEDs may generate light of various colors.
However, in the three chip LEDs having elements of three colors of R, G, and B, an output signal of individual color elements according to a mixing ratio of R, G, and B elements has different transmission power and has different performance due to a difference of transmission power and reception power of individual color signals in a transceiver. Particularly, due to color signal power of a low output in a transmitting terminal, there is a problem that performance of an entire system is rapidly deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.